


Cold at ROC

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Race of champions, coat sharing, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on Checkertheflag's adorable Rolipe art. Felipe is cold, Rob helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold at ROC

**Author's Note:**

> So. Late night fic writing as I've had a shitty evening and I feel just bleh so I thought writing would help. Nothing serious just my dog has sprained his paw and he's not himself and I just need a distraction. :( 
> 
> So I saw this brilliant drawing from Checkertheflag and I just needed to fic it. Based around Race of champions and the terribly cold weather in London.

Felipe shivers in the driver's area. He has a huge winter coat pulled up tightly around him and a bobble hat perched on his head, but it isn't enough. 

London is freezing, the arena is freezing. Felipe has never done well with the cold. He hates it. The way his toes freeze, the way that he needs tons of blankets to warm up AND the fact he always manages to get a cold whenever he is confronted with chilly weather. He just hates it. Despises it. 

He looks over his shoulder to see Sebastian talking to Daniel. Daniel has a shock blanket over his shoulders, he looks ridiculous. Daniel is another person who hates the cold, but he has a secret weapon against it. Felipe watches as Daniel nudges Sebastian and gives him huge puppy dog eyes. Sebastian sighs and rolls his eyes, but obliges to Daniel's silent request and unzips his warm Ferrari jacket and beckons him into it. Daniel immediately snuggles up to Sebastian, a huge smile on his face while Hulk snorts and tells them to get a room.

Felipe sighs, he could do with something like that right now. He pulls the coat tighter around himself and refuses to glance in their direction.

He doesn't notice someone sitting down next to him until an arm is placed around his shoulders.

"Having fun?" a voice asks.

Rob.

Felipe sighs and shrugs, forcing a smile on his face "fine, it's fun. Just so cold" he shivers and watches his breath ghost the air.

Rob watches him and a concerned look crosses his face "you really don't get on with this weather, do you?" 

"No, I hate it" Felipe murmurs softly and settles back on the sofa.

"That's Britain for you, always bloody cold even in the summer" Rob replies and looks over to Sebastian and Daniel, still wrapped together.

This gives Rob an idea.

He stands up suddenly and holds out his hand to Felipe "come here"

Felipe, confused at first, stands up slowly but suddenly realises what Rob is planning. With a huge grin he moves towards Rob and Rob opens up his coat for Felipe to enter it. Felipe is suddenly glad for their height difference as Rob closes the coat over him and Felipe sighs in contentment, sharing Rob's warmth. Rob gently kisses the top of Felipe's head that's just poking out of his jacket.

Yes cold weather is horrible, but when you have your own personal heater it's not so bad. 


End file.
